


A Not So Typical Valentine's Day

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TenII gives Rose a Valentine's Day to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Typical Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> who_in_whoville and I were having a bad day today so I wrote this to cheer us up. No beta so hopefully grammar is not too bad.
> 
> * * *

  
The Doctor loved holidays and Valentine's Day was no exception. He was determined to embrace “the humany” experience. Rose was sure this was a coping mechanism to avoid the many pitfalls and faults he had initially complained about while analyzing his new biology. Not that everything was bad and Rose could attest to that personally, often followed by smiles, giggles and him dragging her off for a little endurance test, as he liked to call it.

When Valentine's Day approached, his eyes sparkled with that manic glee that both made her heart melt and filled her with terror. Of course, he couldn’t resist discussing the history and origins of the holiday and babbled on how humans had gotten it all wrong. Still, it didn’t seem to faze him, and he embraced it with alien zeal. The fact that Valentine's Day was associated with candy and in particular chocolate might have also swayed him to embrace it even more than usual.

Thus, when she woke up Valentine's Day morning, she expected the worst. She was shocked when she found nothing but a quiet, empty flat. It made her nervous. Wrapped up in her fluffy pink robe, she surveyed the flat. There was no evidence of any Valentine's festivity to be found anywhere. Rose paused and scratched her hair, messily bound in a pony tail, and decided she needed tea before she could unravel this Doctory mystery. A cup of tea later and no Doctor to be found, Rose picked up her mobile to see if he had left a message. There was nothing. Now she was really worried. She sent him a text and hoped he was paying attention and answered her.

She showered and dressed and checked her mobile. Still nothing. She paced and chewed on her lip and tried calling him, and of course, he didn’t answer. Desperate times called for desperate measures, so she used her new Doctor tracking app which she’d installed to track his mobile. Unfortunately, he was clever and had disabled it. Just as she was about to throw the mobile across the flat, he texted her directions. No message, just directions. Rose sighed, put on her coat and went on what was to become a Doctor-planned scavenger hunt.

First stop was a music shop where the owner pulled out a guitar and serenaded her and handed her a Valentine's Day card from the Doctor. It was Marvin the Martian saying _our love is out of this world_ and there were directions to her next stop. She couldn’t help but smile and thank the shop owner and went to her next stop, a second hand store. The minute she walked in, the cashier grinned and pulled a small white box out and handed it to her. Rose opened it to find a silver necklace with charms on it including stars, a heart, a key and a phone box. There was also another card; this one was Star-Wars themed and said _Yoda one for me_ with yet more directions.

Again, Rose giggled and continued on, now wearing her new necklace. Next stop was a small dress boutique. Rose was a bit puzzled until an elderly woman welcomed her and escorted her to the back, where she showed her a cream halter dress with a red lace overlay over it. It was form fitting with a knee length skirt and in a word, stunning. There were matching shoes, and she was to change into it right then and there. In the dressing room was a white box with a silver bow on it which contained matching lingerie and a card with a poem printed on it: “She Walks in Beauty” by Lord Byron. There was also another sheet of directions. To her surprise, everything fit. When she walked out, the sales woman gave her a bag for her original clothes and a cream-colored coat to wear over the dress.

Rose was feeling a little emotional at this point. She had been expecting some overdone Valentine's explosion in her flat, but this…this was quite possibly the most romantic thing he had ever done. This time her destination was a flower shop where a wrist corsage of white orchids and red rose buds awaited her. After that, it was the chocolate shop where she was handed a shiny blue bag overflowing with tissue paper and a box of what she assumed to be some confectionary goodie tucked away within. By this time, the sun was setting and Rose was hungry and tired, and her feet hurt from walking around in new shoes, even if they were gorgeous shoes. The directions at the chocolate shop were to a location on the outskirts of London and would require a cab ride, for which Rose was grateful.

She relaxed in the cab ride, which took a bit of time to leave the city until arriving at an old warehouse. The cab driver was leery of leaving her there, but Rose assured him she would be all right. As she walked up to the old, rickety building, she could hear soft music playing. The door was cracked open, and when she opened it the rest of the way, she found a trail of red rose petals leading to an old freight elevator. A huge smile bloomed on her face as she thought about the lengths he had gone to in order to make this day special. It was a slow ride up to the top floor, where she found him leaning casually against a wall dressed in a tux and idly flicking his sonic on and off.

“Finally!” he exclaimed and bounded over to take the bag from her and tug her inside.

Rose gasped. He had transformed the interior into a romantic getaway with plush white throw rugs, masses of white and red pillows piled up near a steel industrial looking fire place in the center of the room which he must have installed, it’s matte silver conduit vent extending up and disappearing into the tall, unfinished ceiling. Candles were lit and cluttered around the loft space, giving it a warm and romantic feel. A low sitting table was set for dinner with candy hearts sprinkled around and Rose could smell the spicy aroma of Thai making her salivate. As he escorted her in, she slipped off her shoes and noticed masses of more red rose petals scattered about as well as a massive bouquet of purple irises mixed with white lilies and more red roses sitting in a crystal vase in front of a massive floor to ceiling window.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. “How…I mean I just didn’t expect…all this.”

“Welll… I may have had a few hints,” he said as he tugged on his ear, “from your mother, who might have threatened me a bit.”

Rose giggled.

“Not that she planned this,” he assured her and sniffed. “Her idea of Valentine's was a bit…boring. She would have had me take you out to some stuffy, boring, posh restaurant. I can do ten times better than that! I mean, look at this place, Rose!” he said with excitement and spun around his arms wide.

“How’d you get permission to do all this?” Rose asked, again trying to take it all in. The Doctor shifted and scuffed his black trainers on the floor. Rose turned to him. “Doctor?” she asked, a bit worried. “You did get permission for us to be here?”

“Oh, we have permission. No question about that. I mean, I guarantee you the owner approves, whole heartedly and with many, many blessings,” he babbled.

Rose crossed her arms and give him the what have you done look. “Doctor, who owns this place?”

“We should eat!” he spat out and then dragged her toward the table, helping her out of her coat. “Wouldn’t want it to get cold ‘cos Thai should be eaten at least thirty degrees Celsius for the optimum epicurean enjoyment.”

Rose sat next to him on the pillows while he served her panang curry. Although she was hungry, she knew he was hiding something which could mean anything from they were about to be arrested for trespassing to there was an alien in the basement and they would need to run for their lives.

“Doctor, should I be callin’ Pete now or wait until whatever your hidin’ blows up on us and that’s not an invitation,” Rose said as she reached for a glass of champagne he had poured for her.

He stopped mid pour of his own glass. “Rose, nothing’s gonna blow up…yet,” he finished softly.

Rose closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose and then downed her champagne. She decided she better enjoy the food as she could need it during the running for her life which was more than likely in her future.

The Doctor slid over closer to her until they were hip to hip. “You know, Valentine's is about showing the person you care about how much you sort of, you know love them.”

Rose swallowed what she was eating and turned to him. He was gazing at her with those eternal brown eyes filled with such longing that it melted her and any annoyance or worries she’d been having fled. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. “Yeah, it is. Thank you for all this. It was a lovely day filled with surprises, and this is all just perfect and very us.”

He grinned and took a quick sip of champagne. “Sooo, you like all this then, right,” he said, waiving his hand around.

“It’s lovely and romantic, and I can’t believe you did all this. It must have taken you days,” she said and reached over to stroke his sideburn.

He leaned into her and kissed her palm. “I have a confession to make,” he finally said.

Rose raised her eyebrows at him.

“It took longer than days,” he said, still looking at her but now with caution as if he expected Jackie Tyler to jump out from behind her.

“I meant it when I said I had permission to be here. You see, a few weeks ago I was chasing down a N’astik…”

“What’s a N’astik?” Rose asked, interrupting him.

“Oh, it’s this dog-like creature from the Abulan Nebula that’s sort of like a cross between a dog and a pig only it’s sort of black and pink. Curious creature, it has a voracious appetite, only it likes to eat rust but not just any rust…”

“Doctor!” Rose said to stop him so he didn’t get lost on another ramble. “So, you followed this alien pig-dog.”

“N’astik, Rose. Yes, I chased it over here and saw this building and after I caught the little fella, which wasn’t easy, I realized the potential here. I mean just look at it! And, its location is prime. You don’t have to worry about someone wandering in on you in the middle of something here.”

At this point, Rose was beginning to get an idea where this was leading. She looked around one more time and could see he had done more than just decorate for Valentine's Day. Things started clicking in her head. He had been disappearing periodically over the past few weeks and she thought it was just him out exploring but now… Now she knew. He was coming here.

“Doctor, who owns this building?” she asked with an edge to her voice.

“Rose, have I told you lately how glad I am to be here with you,” he said and then gave her the puppy dog eyes.

“Oh, my gawd, you bought it didn’t you?” she said and sat back, stunned and wondering how he’d done it. Then her mind raced to Pete who had been called away on business at the last minute and was arranging for Jackie to be flown out to meet him in Paris. She was going to kill him, but first, she had a certain alien to deal with.

“Now, Rose, just give it a chance. Pete saw it immediately, and I know that you will too,” he said with excitement. “We could live up here, and I could have my workshop on the ground floor,” he said and pulled her up and over to the windows. “Just look at that view! See how clear the stars are here away from the zeppelin traffic and the lights of London,” he said, looking up at the night sky.

That was when Rose’s anger drained away. It was the look on his face as he gazed at the stars. It was the same look on her face when he had shown her some fantastic sight or when she had looked up at these same skies wistfully wishing to join him in another universe. Her hand instinctively found his and she stood next to him looking out at the star dotted sky. “It’s beautiful,” she said softly.

He looked back at her seriously. “We don’t have to do this here. If you really want to domestic in London, we can go back and…”

Rose placed a finger on his lips to silence him and shook her head. “It doesn’t matter where we are as long as I’m with you. Granted, a warehouse in the back of beyond was not my first choice but, I think I can see it now. This is home, yeah?” she asked.

He kissed her finger and pulled her into a passionate snog. That was, until a rather annoyed alien pig-dog raced through the room knocking lit candles over and starting a fire which was dosed with a rather expensive bottle of champagne. After corralling the cheeky beast, they plunked down in the pile of pillows and sipped on what was left in their champagne flutes. “Happy Valentine's Day, Rose!” he said with a huge grin as Rose grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him over to unwrap her final Valentine's Day gift.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  



End file.
